Brian Q. Kelley
Brian Q. Kelley is a special effects photographer, graphic designer and effects editor who worked on episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager. In 2008 he joined the production of the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages as editor and worked so far on five episodes until 2012. As special effects and video segments editor, Kelley worked on television series such as Tales from the Darkside (1985-1988), Night Heat (1987-1988), Friday the 13th (1987-1988), MacGyver (1988), L.A. Law (1987-1989, starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), Quantum Leap (1990, starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Dracula: The Series (1990), The Ray Bradbury Theater (1990), Tales from the Crypt (1993-1994), Diagnosis: Murder (1993-1994), Tales from the Cryptkeeper (1994), Earth 2 (1994), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994, starring Teri Hatcher), The X-Files (1994-2002), Love Street (1994-1995), Sliders (1995), Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1995-1996), Dark Skies (1996), Millennium (1996-1997), JAG (1997-1998), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997-1998), Profiler (1999), Charmed (1999), The Huntress (2001), and J.J. Abrams' Lost (2005-2006, starring Terry O'Quinn and Daniel Dae Kim). In 1996 he also worked as co-editor on the documentary series 100 Years of Horror. Kelley worked as additional footage photographer for the 1997 special editions of the three Star Wars films Star Wars, Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi and for the science fiction films Alien and Aliens. Other film work includes the horror film Night Shadows (1984), the horror film Creepshow 2 (1988), the horror sequel Fright Night Part 2 (1988), the science fiction film The Abyss (1989), the fantasy horror film Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990), the fatansy comedy The Addams Family (1991, starring Christopher Lloyd and Carel Struycken), the thriller Crimson Tide (1995), the television thriller Sleep, Baby, Sleep (1995), the science fiction film Final Equinox (1995, starring David Warner), the action comedy Bulletproof (1996), the comedy Gettin' Up (1997), the crime drama Paradise (2000), the drama Gods and Generals (2003), the television horror film Dead & Deader (2006, with John Billingsley), the animated film The Condor (2007), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), and the short science fiction thriller Afterglow (2009). Kelley worked as editor and director on several DVD specials for the releases of the television series Earth: Final Conflict (2009), Battlestar Galactica (2009), and Warehouse 13 (2010). More recently he worked as associate producer on the horror film House of Ghosts (2012) and the horror film Live-In Fear (2012). Star Trek episodes * ** - Electronical Editorial (uncredited, Season 5) ** - Video Segments Editor (uncredited, Season 7) ** - Video Segments Editor (uncredited) ** - Video Segments Editor (uncredited) * ** - Electronical Editorial (uncredited, Season 1) ** - Electronical Editorial (uncredited) * ** - Electronical Editorial (uncredited, Season 1) ** - Video Segments Editor (uncredited, Season 2) ** - Video Segments Editor (uncredited, Season 3) External link * Kelley, Brian Q. Kelley, Brian Q.